Mi pequeña pianista
by Polynessia
Summary: One-shot Renesmee decide darle a sus padres un regalo de aniversario que estos jamás olvidarán.


**Mi pequeña pianista**

Me dirigía a la cocina para hablar con Esme, cuando al pasar por el salón me encontré a Renesmee sentada en el banquillo frente al piano tocando las teclas

Me quede en el umbral de la puerta observando a mi hermosa hija, ya aparenta a una niña de 4 años, aunque tiene alrededor de 10 meses y medio. Su crecimiento aún me impresiona, pero ya no me preocupa tanto como antes de conocer a Nahuel

-¿Bella?- dijo Esme desde la cocina

-¿ah? Disculpa, estaba distraída

-¿Edward esta componiendo algo nuevo?

Negué con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de mi bebé en el piano.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Esme acercándose a mí

-Renesmee- susurre

Esme se quedo a mi lado observando como Renesmee hacía lo posible por tocar algo.

De pronto, Renesmee comenzó a tocar cada una de las teclas, para poder conocer el sonido de cada una y recordarlo. Hizo esto alrededor de unas 3 o 4 veces

De la nada, comenzó a juntar las notas, las tocó una y otra vez la serie de notas que ella juntó, así ella siguió, y se fue haciendo una hermosa melodía

-¿Edward otra vez?- dijo Emmet que venía bajando las escaleras- Lo siento Bella, pero creo que te esta siendo infiel con su amado piano

-Suena bien- dijo Rose que venía tras él

-No es Edward, mi querido Emmet- dije

La curiosidad lo inundó, y se nos unieron a Esme y a mí a una velocidad inhumana, ya que prácticamente nadie más en aquella casa sabía tocar el piano. La cara de Emmet demostraba incredulidad y Rose si veía feliz

-Wow- dijo Emmet- habrá que decírselo a Edward

-Obvio, es decir, su hija esta tocando el piano- dijo Esme

-No, me refiero a que su amante lo esta engañando con su hija

Rosalie no soportó la estupidez de su esposo y le golpeó las costillas con su codo

-Mejor cierra tu bocota y deja escuchar como toca- le dijo Rose

-ja ja Suena bonito- rió mi hija

Ella siguió con su hermosa composición, poniendo cada vez más notas a la melodía, hasta que de un momento a otro esa melodía pasó a ser una hermosa canción

-Que hermoso- sentí que decía una voz tras de mí

No era necesario voltearme para saber quien era, pero de todas formas lo hice. Era imposible para mi no reconocer esa voz tan hermosa y aterciopelada

Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo

-Lo heredó de ti

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el incrédulo

-Los dotes musicales por supuesto

-No lo creo, tú también tocas

-No toco el piano

-¿Qué hay de la guitarra?

-Ella está tocando piano, no guitarra

-Pero…

-Pero nada- le interrumpí- además hace meses que no he tomado la guitarra

-Da igual lo que digas, de todas formas tú tienes influencia en esto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esta pensando en ti, en la última vez que tocaste para ella, también se está imaginando a ella cantando esta canción, tú tocando la guitarra y a mi tocando el piano

-Wow ¿Ya tiene una letra?

-Si, y suena mucho mejor con la letra

-Difícil de creer

-¿Sabes por que está tocando?- dijo mirándome con complicidad

-No, pero tu si ¿verdad?

Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-¿Me dirás de que se trata?

-Es un regalo

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién?

-Para nosotros

-Espera… no te sigo

-Es un regalo de aniversario para nosotros

Se puede decir que quede en blanco, se me había olvidado por completo nuestro aniversario. Esme y Alice me habían pedido que hiciera tantas cosas últimamente que hicieron que me olvidara de todo lo demás

-Lo planeaste todo ¿no es así?

-En realidad fue Nessie… y Alice- dijo apuntando a esta última

Alice se encontraba en las escaleras junto a Jasper

Cuando Renesmee terminó de tocar, lo único que logré escuchar fueron los aplausos de todos nosotros. Me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo, con el cual le demostré todo mi amor

-Mami ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Me encantó- le aseguré. Estoy segura de que si aún fuera humana, en este momento estaría llorando

-Estuvo hermoso- le dijo Edward

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, mi pequeña pianista

Ella nos dio un beso y luego dijo:

-Feliz aniversario, los quiero

****************************************************

**¡Que bonito! Me encanto, ja ja no se me ocurría nada para escribir, hasta que de pronto esta idea cruzo mi mente y salió esta linda historia…**

**Bueno ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Merece un review? ¿Merece agregarlo a favoritos?**

**Gracias por leer mi historia**

**Poly ^-^**


End file.
